<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Бокс по подписке by ALINRAN, fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071601">Бокс по подписке</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/pseuds/ALINRAN'>ALINRAN</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020'>fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга [38]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Original work - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:39:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/pseuds/ALINRAN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Энди вышел в декрет.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга [38]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Омегаверс</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Бокс по подписке</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Энди был очень серьезным и занятым омегой. Он занимал высокую должность в телемедиахолдинге, и эта работа накладывала свой отпечаток. Поэтому, когда Энди забеременел, для него ровным счетом ничего не изменилось. Он так же ходил на работу на свои переговоры и совещания. И Рой даже находил это безумно сексуальным. Энди в пиджаке, застегнутом только на верхние пуговки, и без галстука вызывал дичайшее возбуждение. Помимо этого, вне стен их спальни он был настоящим Снежным королем из сказки: весь такой холодный, сдержанный, перед ноутбуком или с телефоном у уха. К счастью, гормоны Энди не были такими же холодными и сдержанными, а потому он с удовольствием поддавался на все сексуальные провокации мужа. </p><p>И вот, когда наступила тридцать вторая неделя беременности, Энди ушел в декрет. Нет, совсем работать он не перестал, просто ее стало значительно меньше, и вся она проводилась удаленно из дома. С утра Энди вставал, одевался в свой костюм, совращая Роя, собирающегося на свою работу. А потом отправлялся на совещание. Работал Энди до обеда, а после занимался собой. И вот тут-то и начался ужас. Совершенно случайно Энди увлекся боксами по подписке. О, этот замечательный сервис подарков из любой области потребления воистину его захватил. Первым пришел книжный бокс. Рой посмеялся, порадовался интересной книге и подарочным ништякам. А после, вечером, предался чтению вместе с супругом. Чтение очень приятно перешло в секс. И все было чудесно ровно неделю. </p><p>А потом Энди словно с катушек слетел. Сначала он заказал чакра-бокс и практически одновременно с ним — йога-бокс, утверждая, что будет прокачивать чакры и делать йогу для беременных. Рой считал, что это явно лишнее, но промолчал. Потом был милейший бокс с рукоделием. Этот бокс не вызвал никаких сомнений. Пусть вышивает — ничего же плохого. Дальше был бокс колдуна. </p><p>— Энди, ты решил увлечься магией? — искренне удивился Рой. </p><p>— Нет! Но он был очень красив.</p><p>Рой согласно покивал и решил не спорить. Следующим был бокс раскрасок. Тоже неплохо — успокаивать нервы, страдающие от гормонов. А потом было четыре детских бокса, и вот эти штуки уже очень порадовали Роя. Там были и игрушки, и одежда, и книжки, и какие-то крутые вспомогательные вещи для малышей. </p><p>Следующим был бокс детской косметики и родовспоможения. Рой решил, что и это терпимо. </p><p>Пятница тринадцатое никогда никому не несла ничего хорошего. И эта пятница тоже стала ужасной. Рой потерял важного клиента. Этот бета был ужасно занудным, и, когда он заказал весьма экстремальный тюнинг авто, Рой сразу же предпочел внести ясность. Однако бета уперто стоял на своем. А когда его задумка была реализована, он принялся истерить, утверждая, что думал о совсем другом. Впрочем, эскиз он утверждал лично, и договор был на стороне Роя. Но этот бета был хорошим давним клиентом, пользующимся услугами их техцентра давно. Увы, теперь он ушел. </p><p>Дом встретил Роя тишиной. Милого Энди видно не было. </p><p>— Энди, родной, ты где? — громко позвал Рой и зашел в их спальню (только там он еще не искал мужа). Энди сидел на кровати перед огромной коробкой. — Малыш?</p><p>— Рой! Привет, любимый! </p><p>Рон подошел к супругу и заглянул через его плечо в коробку. Бокс был заполнен прокладками, тампонами, какими-то странными полыми резиновыми шариками, пеленками и прочим.</p><p>— Что это, Энди?! — Впрочем, он уже догадывался, каким будет ответ. </p><p>— Это бокс эструса, — прошептал Энди и поднял взгляд на Роя. — Кажется, стоит завязывать с боксами по подписке. Это что-то...</p><p>Энди пожал плечами и вновь уставился в коробку. Рой тяжело вздохнул, вынул коробку из пальцев мужа и поднял его на руки. </p><p>— Энди, я с тобой. Я всегда рядом. Не беги никуда!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>